


Come With Us

by coldishcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Culture Respected, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian culture respected, Pro-Jedi, Pro-Mando'ad, Season Finale, Slow Burn, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: The Jedi picks up the kid, smiling softly at him before facing Din again.He can sense a final goodbye coming, perhaps the Jedi wishing him luck or something, but just as the hooded man is about to speak, something seems to catch his eye."That's a lightsaber," the Jedi says.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 104
Kudos: 1366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so did anyone else get mugged by this ship out of nowhere in a dirty alley? It's all I can think about holy shit.
> 
> I fever-wrote this at 3-5 in the am so I apologize if it gets a bit rambley.

This is it. Goodbye. 

He said he hopes he'll see Grogu again, but the truth is, he doesn't know if he will. This could be the last time he sees the kid, ever.

The Jedi picks up the kid, smiling softly at him before facing Din again.

He can sense a final goodbye coming, perhaps a wish of good luck, or something, but just as the hooded man is about to speak, something seems to catch his eye.

"That's a lightsaber," the Jedi says.

Din lifts his head, staring blankly at the man who came here to save them all and collect his foundling for training.

"What?"

"On your belt," the man specifies, inclining his head down. "You have a lightsaber. At least, it looks like one, and I can sense the kyber."

"Oh." Din feels a little dumb. He thought it was called a darksaber, though, not a lightsaber. Maybe it's not an actual lightsaber, like the Jedi's green sword? "What about it?"

"Is it his?" The strange Jedi asks, nodding towards Grogu, who is watching this exchange with a contented look.

Din shakes his head, glancing back at Bo-Katan. She seems... alive, if not totally alright after Gideon's attempt to kill her. "It's... not his."

The jedi pauses, briefly looking over the room. As his gaze sweeps over them, he almost feels as if a breeze flutters past them all. But that's impossible.

"Is it yours?" He asks eventually, intense eyes focusing on him from a too-young face.

Once again, Din looks at Bo-Katan. She continues to look unhappy, but does not say anything. She doesn't acknowledge his look, leaving him to answer the Jedi on his own.

"... I guess so."

His answer seems to amuse their rescuer. "Well then, would you like to learn how to use it? I can teach you."

As if today hadn't been exciting enough, Din's heart skips a beat. Can he really... will the Jedi train him, too? He can go with them?

He hadn't even considered...

"I don't know your name," he says, bending down to pick his helmet back up. He needs time to _think_.

The Jedi smiles, and it's a smile that makes him look warm, inviting, like sunlight personified. "Oh, sorry. I'm Luke Skywalker. And you?"

He's briefly struck speechless. When was the last time he saw a smile that wasn't hiding any cruel intentions? When was the last time he met anyone so uncomplicated and... friendly?

Before he thinks better about it, he answers. "Din. Djarin." He's not sure he's told anyone in this room his given name before, and he hears someone make a surprised noise from behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Din. Thank you for keeping this little one safe for so long." Luke's sunny smile blinds him once again. "So, would you like to come with us? There's room in my ship for one more."

He wants to say _yes_. He wants to just... go with them. His foundling and the Jedi who will train him. He has nothing else, no ship, no credits, nothing but his friends and the child. (And the Bounty on Gideon, but that doesn't mean half as much to him as Grogu does.)

There's only one thing keeping him from going.

Din looks back one more time, looking over his friends-- his _clan_ \-- with grateful eyes, before settling on Bo. She meets his gaze, hard and steady.

Rather than say anything, she just lifts her chin imperiously.

He gets the message. She wants the sword, but... she won't challenge him. Not now, at least.

His gaze goes to Fennec, then. "Tell Fett that he has my thanks."

"I will," she responds. "See you around, Mando."

"Good luck, you crazy son of a rancor," Cara wishes him, grinning at her friend.

He doesn't get farewells from Bo or Koska, but he didn't really expect any. "Thank you. I hope we meet again."

And with that, he turns back to the Jedi-- to Luke. "I'll take you up on that offer."

The young man is waiting patiently, and gives him another bright smile at his response. "My X-Wing's this way. Come on, Din."

And he turns to get going, his banged-up astromech leading the way.

"Uh, x-wing... you aren't New Republic, are you?" Din asks, following along.

"Not really." Luke shrugs one shoulder. "It's my fighter from the Rebellion. My sister is New Republic, but after we blew up the second Death Star, they kinda let me do whatever I want. I'm looking for the remaining Jedi, and any other force sensitives. Why?"

For all that Luke seemed like an ethereal, powerful force of nature as he sliced his way through dark trooper droids, he seems very human now.

It puts Din at ease, allowing him to relax the last fraction of himself that he hadn't even realized was still so tense. "I might be on a list."

That gets a ring of laughter from the Jedi. "You wouldn't be the first of my friends, Din. You seem like a nice guy, I'm sure we can get that cleared up. My sister has a soft spot for scoundrels."

"I'm not--" Din sighs, shaking his head. "It was a job gone wrong." And he was tight on credits, and the kid and him needed to keep moving.

Luke hums, unconcerned. "You said Fett back there. Fett who?"

Din puts his helmet back on, feeling just that bit more at ease with the familiar covering over his face. "Boba Fett."

"Boba Fett..." Luke trails off, for the first time sounding put off. "He's alive? And you're sure he's Boba Fett, not just someone with his armor?"

The Jedi knows him?

... maybe it's a smaller galaxy than he thought.

"I reclaimed his armor from a Marshall who bought it off some jawas on Tatooine, and he tracked me down to reclaim it from me. In exchange, he helped me find and get to the kid," Din explains, picking his way around sizzling pieces of droids which Luke nimbly jumped over. "Why? Are you friends?"

Luke is quiet for a moment, almost pensive. "... no, we're not friends. Did he mention any plans?"

Ah. So it's that kind of recognition.

Din shrugs one shoulder. "Not really. He didn't sound like he had any vendettas, if that's what you're worried about. Fennec said she was keeping tabs on a Bib Fortuna for him, but that's all."

Luke nods, his shoulders relaxing. "Alright. Hopefully that's all he's after. Are you a Bounty hunter, like he was?"

"I was," he answers, catching up to Luke's side as they get past the worst of the scrap heaps. "But since the kid came around, I haven't really done any guild work. I was quested by creed to bring him back to his own kind."

Grogu reaches out for him, and he holds his hand out, letting the kid grip his finger.

Luke smiles at the action, then holds the child out for him to hold. He does so, gratefully. Only minutes ago, he thought he would be saying goodbye forever. He's glad they can stay together. 

"By creed? What does that mean?" The Jedi asks, falling into step with him as they follow the blue-and-white astromech.

"Mandalorian Creed," Din explains, adjusting his hold on Grogu. "I recovered a child who was separated from their kind, so by the creed of my people, he is a foundling in my care until he comes of age or is reunited with his kind."

"What's a Mandalorian?" Luke asks, seemingly genuine. "Does it have to do with your armor? Were those two women Mandalorians as well? Is Boba Fett one?"

The question and honest curiosity goes a long way towards making Din like this Jedi more. It seems like everyone knows more about everything than he does... but not Luke.. Din knows nothing of the Jedi, but here is a Jedi who knows nothing of the Mandalorians.

It makes it easier for him to talk to Luke, he doesn't feel like he's at such a severe disadvantage. 

"... our armor has something to do with it." He responds, smiling under his helmet. "Yes, those women were Mandalorian. Boba isn't quite, but his father was, and the armor belongs to him now, whether he follows the creed or not."

And in his opinion, Boba has more Mandalorian honor than Bo-Katan or Koska do.

But Luke gave him a harder question to answer, too. How does he describe what a Mandalorian is to someone who has never heard of them? "... From what I understand, the Jedi follow a sort of religious code, right?"

Luke nods, stepping lightly over a stray arm. "Something like that."

"And you find and... adopt others of your kind?" Din continues, hoping he got that right from the bits and pieces Bo-Katan and Ahsoka told him.

"Yes," Luke answers. "The Order referred to force sensitive children as younglings. They are found or brought in for training in the ways of the Force."

This shouldn't be too difficult to explain, then. "Mandalorians do that as well. Sometimes. I was a foundling, which means I was... separated from my family. Mandalorians came to my village while we were under attack, and took me in as a foundling. I couldn't be reunited with my kind, so I was trained until I earned my armor, and eventually, my clan signet. We have a creed we follow, as warriors with honor."

Luke listens attentively. There's still a long way to walk before they reach the ship bay. "It sounds like we aren't so different then. Just that Jedi train in the Force, and Mandalorians train in combat. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much." Din agrees, smiling at Luke even though he can't see. "I don't understand why our people were enemies to one another. It seems like we have a lot in common."

"Enemies?" Luke frowns over at him, uncomprehendingly. "Not anymore, I hope."

Again, Din shrugs. "I don't know the details. It seems irrelevant now anyways, the Empire wiped us both out; we have a common, greater enemy."

"Yeah," Luke agrees, both relieved and sad. "Old Ben or Master Yoda might know more. I can ask them when we get to the temple. What does it mean when you earn your clan signet? Are there others in that clan?"

"Not... quite." Din responds, stopping himself from asking about Yoda. Ahsoka mentioned him too... he supposes he'll find out more for himself when he gets to the temple with Luke and Grogu. "I was a foundling, which means I had no clan until I started one myself. Not all Mandalorians are foundlings, some are born into or marry into an existing clan. Like Fett, and the two women you saw. I earned my own signet and founded my clan when I defeated a beast-- a Mudhorn." He points to the symbol on his shoulderplate. "The kid helped me, so if he had chosen to follow the Mandalorian path rather than the Jedi, he would be in my clan when he came of age, and share my signet."

"Can he not follow both paths?" Luke asks, still earnest and curious. It's refreshing. 

"That is for him to decide," Din answers, looking down to the kid in his arms. "I don't see why he can't, but it's his choice, to follow one or the other, or both, or neither."

"Interesting." Luke responds, "so clans are a little like Jedi Lineages. Younglings become initiates, who become padawans who train under a Master. When they successfully earn the title of knight after learning from a Master, they have earned their place in that lineage. They're like... families, almost."

Din nods, fascinated by the quick explanation of how Jedi training works. "A family is a good way to describe it."

Luke hums, looking cheery as they finally reach his x-wing. "Well, then I guess if he's my Padawan, and your foundling, that makes us both his dads, huh?"

The words come off teasing, but combined with that sun-bright smile, they make Din's cheeks flush all the same. He's grateful he put his helmet back on.

"... I guess so," he agrees, a little awkwardly. He swears Grogu looks like he's laughing at him.

What a terrible time to have developed a crush on someone. Jedi can't even have attachments, according to Ahsoka.

It'll pass, probably. He's likely just still in awe of the man who singlehandedly took down over a dozen of the droids that he struggled just to defeat only one of.

Yeah, that's it.

It doesn't have anything to do with Luke's handsome face, or his brilliant smile, or his kind disposition.

Not at all.

Luke laughs again, and it's a pleasant sound. He pulls down the boarding ladder, then goes to help his droid get integrated into the ship. "Go ahead and get in. It's gonna be a tight fit-- x-wings aren't really built for two people, but I gave mine some extra space in case I needed to pick someone up. You're gonna have to hold Grogu."

"Not a problem," Din tells him, climbing up to get in the cockpit.

Luke wasn't joking. There aren't even two seats, it looks like the back of his pilot seat was just removed, and the cockpit just goes back a bit farther, into the cargo space. It would be a tight fit even without Grogu.

Which means... he's going to spend the ride behind Luke, with the handsome young Jedi sitting practically in his lap the whole time. 

... Dank Farik.

He really can't ever catch a break, can he?

Now he _knows_ the kid is laughing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys had some great ideas!! I had a lot of inspiration to pull from for this chapter, and for at least one more chapter too!! Thank you for all your comments, you fuelled me into adding another chapter!!

Din was right. 

The flight was hell.

That isn't to say it wasn't _enjoyable_ , but he sure suffered the entire time.

Luke, apparently, has no concept of personal space. He showed not even an ounce of discomfort or shyness about sitting in his lap for the few hours it took them to fly from the imperial cruiser to their destination. Din really hopes it's just a him thing, and not a Jedi thing.

But here they are now, on a quiet planet that he didn't catch the name of. He isn’t sure what he was expecting Luke's temple to be, but it's small. It seems ancient, too, mostly made of weathered stone with vines and moss creeping over most of the outside.

As they are walking up the steps towards the temple (what's with the Jedi and these steep hills they put their sacred places on top of?), another ship enters the planet's atmosphere, swooping down towards their landing zone. They both turn to look, Luke shielding his eyes as he watches.

It's a correllian ship, if Din isn't mistaken. An old freighter that looks like it's missing its emergency eject pod. It's round, and flat, and in surprisingly good condition for such an old ship model.

He turns to Luke as the ship makes a landing near Luke's x-wing. "Friends of yours?"

Luke nods, lowering his arm and smiling. "That's Han's ship. Chewie is probably with him, my sister might be too."

The Jedi told him some of his stories from the Rebellion; not much, but enough for him to know who Luke's closest friends are, and what they accomplished during the war. He can't believe that _Luke_ is the guy who blew up the first Death Star, and was on the second one just before it was destroyed too.

(Or-- he _can_ believe it, the Jedi is nothing short of impressive... but it's still a shock.)

When Luke realized that Din didn't recognize his name, and had no idea who he was, the Jedi had seemed surprised, but pleased as well. He admitted that he doesn't like the fame his name carries now, and it's refreshing to make a new friend who doesn't see him as a hero first, and a person second.

It works out anyways, because Din couldn't care less about Luke's fame, so long as he's good to Grogu. Luke could have a bigger Bounty on his head than Moff Gideon, and it would make no difference to him.

All that matters is if he can trust this Jedi with his foundling, and... he can.

"You can take your helmet off now," Luke says suddenly, as he unclips his own cloak. "We don't have to worry about anyone finding us here. This planet is secret, only my friends and I know the way. You don't need to be ready for a fight anymore."

Din automatically tenses at the question, but quickly recognizes the miscommunication. Luke doesn't know the creed, and he already saw his face... he wouldn't know the implications of what he's asking.

"Uh..." he starts, trying to find a kinder way to explain himself than he usually uses. "Part of my creed is that I don't show my face to strangers. I can only take it off around my Clan, so... I'll keep my helmet on, but... thank you for the offer."

He feels weird now, knowing that Luke has already seen his face. Din _likes_ the Jedi, but... they are still strangers, as much as he hopes that won't continue to be the case.

He wanted to show just Grogu his face... just once, before they could be separated again. He was hoping to reach him alone in the cell; it's part of why he insisted on going to Grogu by himself. But Gideon was there, and... he didn't get a chance.

And then Luke showed up, and he was going to say goodbye to Grogu forever, and he thought he was out of time, so he made a choice.

Maybe it was the wrong one, knowing now that Luke would let him go with them... but maybe it wasn't. Maybe Luke wouldn't have offered if he hadn't seen what Grogu meant to him.

Maybe someday, he'll ask Luke himself.

Luke is looking over at him, and Din can practically see the questions sitting on his tongue, but Luke doesn't ask them. He doesn't say ' _but I've seen your face already_ ', he doesn’t say ' _haven't you already broken your creed then?'_ He doesn't ask _why_ , or tell him his rules don't make sense.

No. After a moment, Luke simply nods, looking down. "... I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have looked."

And that simple apology, that easy respect for his culture despite not understanding it... Din can't help but appreciate him. Luke is so _good_. Just, wholly and truly good.

It's a rare thing to find in this galaxy.

"I believe you," he says, struck with the desire to reassure him. "You couldn't have known, though. And, I don't think it was a mistake."

The relief from his new friend is palpable. Good, he doesn’t want him to feel guilty over that. "You don't?"

"I don't." He confirms, but doesn't elaborate. He's not sure how he even would explain himself, really.

The non-answer doesn't seem to bother Luke, at least. "Alright." He smiles suddenly, and that thing should really come with a warning, because Din feels breathless every time it hits him. "I guess I'll just have to earn that honor."

The earnestness with which Luke says it puts a strange warmth in Din's chest. "I don't doubt you will," he says before he can think too much about it.

Luke isn't clan... _yet_. But Din has a... a feeling about him. He's a good man, and though he still knows very little about him, he is certain that he can trust him with his life, and with Grogu's.

And the kid likes Luke well enough. He's never seen him take so well to anyone so quickly; even Ahsoka he didn't really seem to care for. 

Like they said before... lineages and clans aren't so different. If Grogu becomes part of Luke's lineage, then he might as well be Grogu's clan too, and by extension, Din's. 

And maybe by that point... they'll be more than a mandalorian and his foundling's teacher.

He doesn't get his hopes up. Luke is a Jedi, Din reminds himself. They can't become attached, they can't harbor a relationship like that.

He should stay focused on the present. They're close to the temple, and there are three figures running towards them from the corellian ship.

Luke waits for them to catch up, and so does Din, trying to make out some details as they get closer.

One of them is clearly a wookie, standing well over 6 feet and covered in shaggy brown hair. He has a satchel, but doesn't appear to be wearing anything else. That must be Chewbacca.

The smallest of the group is a young woman, who Din guesses is Luke's sister. She has her hair up in an intricate bun, and is wearing some fancy jacket-and-vest combination that gives him a headache just thinking about how she put that on. He wouldn't be surprised to find out she was in politics, or even royalty.

Is Luke a prince? He isn't even sure what's possible anymore.

The last one must be Han then. He doesn't look overly remarkable, just a man of about average height, wearing clothing that does not match Luke's sister's at all. Strange, didn't Luke tell him they were married? Han looks a lot more rough around the edges than Luke's sister (he still doesn't even know her name).

As they get closer, Din gets a better look at Han's face, and actually recognizes him.

"Wait--" he turns to Luke, "your friend is Han _Solo_? His face was all over the guild's top Bounty lists a few years ago."

Luke gives him a surprised look, then laughs, apparently finding this very funny.

"You know, Din, it shouldn't surprise me that Han is the only one of us that you recognize. He'll love that."

Not knowing how to answer, Din gives an awkward laugh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

The three friends join them at this point, the astromech (Artoo, as Luke calls it) beeping in excitement as they get close enough for it's sensors to recognize them.

The sister runs up and gives Luke a tight hug. "Luke! You're okay! You had us all worried, running off like that with no explanation."

The Jedi laughs softly, hugging her back. "Sorry, there wasn't time. They were in danger and I had to get there before any of them got seriously hurt."

"Who was?" Han asks, eyeing Din and the kid in his arms. He looks a lot less trusting than either of his friends, and the Wookie standing intimidatingly behind him makes Din want to reach for his blaster. Even Beskar doesn't protect against arm-ripping.

Luke lets go of his sister, taking a step towards Din and setting a hand on his shoulder plate. "Let me properly introduce all of you. Han, Leia, Chewie, this is Din and Grogu. Din, this is Han Solo, Chewbacca, and my sister, Leia Organa."

Grogu, who has been pretty quiet since the rescue, waves cutely at Luke's friends, babbling a little.

"Which is which?" Han asks, still looking unhappy.

"I'm Din," he supplies, shifting the kid to one arm so he has the other free. He has the insane urge to use it to hold Luke's, but that's not only ridiculous, it's a bad idea. "Grogu is my kid."

Han snorts. "Yeah, I see the family resemblance."

Din fights the urge to roll his eyes. "And now I see why so many people wanted you dead."

How is this guy Luke's friend? They're nothing alike.

Han looks a little taken aback, while the sister-- Leia-- laughs. "He's got you there, Han." She smiles at Din, and he can definitely see how she and Luke are related-- though he doesn't think anything quite compares to Luke's sunny disposition. "Nice to meet you, Din. And you, Grogu."

He nods to her, still trying to figure out if she's royalty or not. The name Organa sounds vaguely familiar... "you too. Uh," he drops his voice to ask Luke a question, "is she a princess? Should I bow...?" There's a silver ornament in her hair that definitely screams royalty; or at least very rich and in politics. 

"You really don't recognize her?" Luke asks in return, giving him a bemused look.

Din shakes his head. "Should I?"

Apparently his voice isn't low enough, because Leia interrupts. "No need to bow," she tells him, looking as amused as her brother. "I was a princess, but unfortunately, my planet no longer exists."

And suddenly, Din remembers where he's heard the name Organa before. "Alderaan."

She nods. "I'm working with the new Republic now. You wouldn't happen to be that Bounty Hunter that was causing a stir in the outer rim, and is responsible for the destruction of at least one Empire base, would you?"

Ah. Well. She's heard of him then.

She's smart to have put that together so quickly. He might have to watch out for her. "Three bases, and two cruisers, now."

She hums, looking impressed. "You know, the New Republic would really appreciate someone with your skill and morals."

"Uh..." Oh no. He's not about to get recruited. "I'm not... I only went after them for the kid's sake. I just want to keep him safe." He holds Grogu a bit closer.

Leia doesn't push it, just nodding. "I'm a mother, I know the feeling. Just thought I'd ask."

Din relaxes a little.

Luke picks up the slack. "You do really good work, Din. Besides the droid-troopers, you and your friends had that whole lightcruiser under control by the time I got to you. That's not a small thing." He smiles up at him again, and Din has the feeling that whatever he asks next, he won't be able to say no to. "Can I count on you to use your skills to protect the temple and the kids here? It's just Grogu and Ben and me for now, but I'm still searching for more force sensitives and surviving Jedi."

His feeling was right. He can't say no, and what's more, he doesn’t even want to. "Of course."

The Wookie speaks up, howling a question and making Grogu perk up at the different language. 

"Chewie's askin' where you picked up these two, and how you found them," Han translates immediately, sounding as if he's used to doing so.

Din speaks shriiwook, and that's not exactly what Chewbacca said, but it's close enough that he doesn't bother correcting him. He kinda wants to know how Luke found them too.

Luke gestures for everyone to follow him, and he starts heading back into the temple. "Let's all get inside first, it's about to rain."

Din isn't sure how he knows that. There's barely a cloud in the sky... but he's not about to question a Jedi Master.

"I was meditating a few days ago," Luke starts the story, hanging his cloak up once they're all inside the stone temple. "And out of nowhere, I felt a connection in the force. Grogu reached out to me, and however he did it, he had enough power to form a training bond between us. He asked for my help, and I accepted, and then I could sense where he was."

He pauses, looking over at Grogu with an apologetic expression. "He let me know that he and his dad were in danger, and showed me a vision of what was going on; there were trooper transports and your ship was destroyed?"

Din nods to confirm. "That was when I brought him to the seeing stone to find a Jedi to train him. Ahsoka Tano sent me there, but Moff Gideon followed us. We were attacked, and they made off with Grogu."

Luke nods, frowning to himself. "I left immediately, but by the time I reached that planet, no one was there anymore, and Grogu's side of the bond was blocked. I couldn't sense where he was, just that he was alive and still in trouble."

"He had some kind of powered cuffs on when I reached him," Din explains. "I guess that's what was blocking you?"

"That explains it," Luke nods. "Force dampeners. I didn't know the Empire still had that technology." He was right about the rain, too. Clouds rolled in alarmingly fast, and Din can already hear the drumming of rain outside the temple.

"I kept looking. I was trying to find you, actually," Luke nods to Din. "But all I had was the vision Grogu shared with me, and apparently a 'guy in shiny metal armor with a cape and jetpack' isn't enough of a description." He laughs a little at himself before continuing. "I ended up not finding you, not before Grogu's bond opened back up and I could sense him again. I rushed to get to you-- I didn't want to end up too late again-- and I made it just in time to help you clear up those droids. Seems like you pretty much already had it handled, though."

Din almost argues to tell him that they definitely _d_ _id not_ have that handled, and Luke actually saved all their skins... but Leia speaks up before he can say anything, so he just decides to leave it, and let Luke believe what he believes.

"We were worried sick," Leia scolds her brother. "Ben told us you ran off without a word, and you've been gone for days without calling us to say anything. We ran here to make sure it was actually you when your ship pinged on reentering New Republic space."

Luke rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, I uh... wasn't thinking. I was busy looking for these two."

"You still could have called," Leia protests, her arms crossed. She softens a moment later. "I'm glad to see you're all alright, though. And it's very nice to meet you, Din."

"Nice to meet you too, Leia." He responds, a little intimidated. He can't quite explain why, but she seems like someone he doesn't want to anger.

Maybe it's the way that Luke, a crazy strong and awe-inspiring Jedi, immediately apologizes to her, even over something so small.

Leia scolds Luke for leaving Ben on his own like that again (apparently someone named threepio was there, but Leia doesn't seem to think that's good enough), and then the four of them catch up, and discuss plans for seeking out more force sensitive children, seeing as the Empire is apparently targeting them. Din stays out of it, just keeping Grogu entertained while the others talk amongst themselves.

He's listening, but apparently not closely enough, because Luke has to touch his arm to get his attention. 

"Hey, you must be tired," the Jedi starts, holding his forearm. "I can show you where everything is and then get you to your room if you want."

Grogu makes a noise, and Luke smiles at him. "Yes, you can share if you want. Whatever helps you two feel safe and at home."

Din almost asks if that's wise, considering what Ahsoka told him... but...

Honestly, he _is_ tired. And he's been worried sick about Grogu ever since losing him. If he doesn't have to, he doesn’t want to be separated from his kid again.

"I'd appreciate that." He responds, finally, getting up. "Thank you, Luke. For everything."

"No, thank _you_ ," Luke returns earnestly. "You risked your life to protect one of my kind and unite us. I owe you a great deal."

Din shakes his head, and only just notices that Luke isn't holding his forearm anymore. He's resting his palm on the back of Din's hand now, and it would be so easy to simply turn his palm over and hold hands with his new friend.

He doesn't. "You owe me nothing. Let's... go."

"Yeah," Luke agrees quietly, pulling his hand away. Din immediately misses the weight of it.

"Get a room, lovebirds," Han heckles them, looking thoroughly amused.

"We're not-"

"We just met-"

Din and Luke speak at the same time, Luke showing an expression of panic that Din is sure is mirrored on his own face.

"Han!" Leia smacks her husband's arm. "Don't tease them. Go on Luke, get Din and Grogu settled."

"Yeah," the smuggler adds, not looking at all deterred by the scolding. "And if you decide not to come back for a while, Luke..."

"Han!" The twins protest in unison, making him grin wider. Luke's face is turning pink. 

Din is very glad his face is covered. Is he really that obvious?

Grogu giggles, and Din wants to bury his head in his hands.

Chewbacca covers Han's mouth, growling an apology.

"We're... going..." Luke says awkwardly, getting up and leading the way deeper into the temple.

Din half-wishes he'd tried his hand at the Bounty on Han's head. "... bye."

Chewbacca's hand muffles whatever Han tries to respond with.

"Have fun," Leia says, then stops. "I mean- ohh..." she trails off, looking embarrassed while her husband just laughs. 

Din almost wants to die right there.

He and Luke beat a hasty retreat, not saying anything until they're safely in the hallway.

"I'm... sorry about him." Luke tells him, still looking flushed. "He just... likes to joke."

Din isn't sure why Luke feels he has to apologize; he was teased just as much as Din was. And though Han is right about Din... he's pretty sure Luke doesn't feel the same way.

Or even if he does, he can't act on it. His Jedi code prevents him, and Din won't attempt to violate that, especially not when Luke has shown so much respect for his creed.

"It's... alright. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

They walk side by side in silence for a few moments.

The awkwardness fades as they get further from the entrance hall. Luke points out a few rooms to him, telling him what they're for-- sparring, meditation, archives, bunks for students, dining hall, and finally, they reach the Jedi Knights and Masters wing.

"Normally Jedi Masters would sleep in a separate wing from their students, but it's just been me and Ben, and he doesn't live here all the time. I figured you two can stay close by, that way if anyone finds this place, we'll be able to reach each other easily." Luke gives his explanation, stopping in front of a door. "That's my room," he points across the hall, "you can take this one here across from me. It's all pretty old... I've been working on getting things cleaned up and replaced, but I haven't gotten very far. Just let me know if you need anything, and I can get it."

"I will." Din turns to face his new friend, shifting Grogu up a bit higher. "Thank you, again."

Luke smiles, but doesn't argue against his thanks again. "Of course. Get some rest, we'll start training in the morning."

Din nods, heading into the room he was given. "I'll make sure we're up early."

"Goodnight, Din." Luke tells him warmly, letting the door shut between them.

Din let's out a sigh once they're alone, and he can hear Luke walking away. It has been... a long day.

He sets Grogu down on the bed, taking stock of the rest of the room. It's a decent size, and Luke wasn't exaggerating when he said it was pretty old. He can see storage tech and a comm table that looks to be older than he is. At least the bed sheets look new, and that's all he really cares about. 

After a moment of looking around to commit the room to memory, so he won't wake up disoriented, Din sits himself on the edge of the bed and starts to take off his armor. He can, now. It feels good to be around someone who is his clan. He can be at ease with Grogu, and has finally decided that he is safe to show his face to.

The kid makes a questioning noise as pieces of beskar come off and are placed on or against the desk next to the bed.

"Yeah, Grogu," he says softly, lifting his helmet off to smile down at the little green guy. "Looks like we're safe now. That means I can sleep without my armor on."

The kid gives him a tilt of his head, then reaches his arms up to let Din know he wants to be held.

He gets the rest of his armor off until he's down to just the flight suit, then obliges, picking grogu up so he can reach out and touch his face.

The foundling pats his upper lip, making Din laugh softly. "Yeah, I have a little fuzz. Think I should shave it?"

He gets some babbling in response, and he has no idea whether it means yes or no.

"You're gonna have to learn how to speak basic soon, kid." He shakes his head, setting Grogu on the side of the bed closer to the wall, where he'll be more shielded while they sleep. "These conversations are pretty one-sided without a Jedi around to translate."

He pats the pillow, and Grogu gets the idea, laying himself down with a wide yawn.

Din smiles a little at him, then tugs off his flight suit, so he's just wearing an undershirt and flight pants. It's warm and humid on this planet, and he feels a lot more comfortable down to just these layers.

"Night, Grogu," he mutters, laying down and getting himself comfortable.

The kid yawns again, scooting over to curl up against his chest.

The two of them are asleep within minutes, and this long, long day is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a big plot in mind, but I do want to get Luke and Din to confess before this story is over, so keep the ideas coming! I love hearing what you think and what you hope to see happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> THERE IS A DINLUKE DISCORD SERVER AND IF YOU WANNA JOIN IT, HERE'S A LINK! <https://discord.gg/8QS66HVUYA>


End file.
